Halo 3: the war continues
by Halo-Girl-Kat
Summary: The Master Chief meets a weird girl while hiding from the Covenant army. He takes her back to the UNSC and finds out that she's got some tricks up her sleeve. Typical, to stupid to know she's got problems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Halo 3 by Halo-Girl-Kat

* * *

Just so you peoples know the Covenant names… Lekgolo: Hunter, Sangheili: Elite, Kig-yar: Jackal, Yanme'e : Drone, Uggoy: Grunt, Jiralhanae: Brute, Prophets: Prophets.

The Master Chief looked down at the four golden Zealot Elites that were conversing under him.

"We need to find that human Zealous! The Prophets are not going to give us any more time." The biggest one said.

"I will Kleezmeer! I will find that girl if it takes my life!" The smallest said. He was short and had a high- pitched voice that irritated the Spartan.

The Elites quit bickering and sat down for a long nap. The Master Chief snapped his head up as a hand reached down and tapped his shoulder. There, sitting in the tree above him was a young woman. She smiled at him and swung down to his branch in the great tree.

"Hi." She said. "What did they say about me?"

He stared at her. She had light brown hair that flowed down to the center of her back, scars tracing her body and really creepy eyes. The pupils were slitted, like a cats, and they were a milky white. The whites of her eyes where pure black and they seemed to go right through him.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"Are you the one they are after?"

"Yup."

Before he could reply she darted to the lowest branch and picked a feather-like leaf from the tree.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just having some fun. This will create a diversion so we can get away."

She leaned down as far as she could and put the leaf on the nose of a grunt and tickled his face. The black spec-ops Grunt attempted to bat it away and hit an orange-shielded Jackal in the face. The Jackal returned the attack with a well-placed kick. The Grunt jumped upon his tormentor and, in the struggle, rolled into a Lekgolo (Hunter). The huge alien roared and turned around using his shield like a battering ram to knock the two aliens out of commission.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you peoples know the Covenant names… Lekgolo: Hunter, Sangheili: Elite, Kig-yar: Jackal, Yanme'e : Drone, Uggoy: Grunt, Jiralhanae: Brute, Prophets: Prophets.

The Master Chief looked down at the four golden Zealot Elites that were conversing under him.

"We need to find that human Zealous! The Prophets are not going to give us any more time." The biggest one said.

"I will Kleezmeer! I will find that girl if it takes my life!" The smallest said. He was short and had a high- pitched voice that irritated the Spartan.

The Elites quit bickering and sat down for a long nap. The Master Chief snapped his head up as a hand reached down and tapped his shoulder. There, sitting in the tree above him was a young woman. She smiled at him and swung down to his branch in the great tree.

"Hi." She said. "What did they say about me?"

He stared at her. She had light brown hair that flowed down to the center of her back, scars tracing her body and really creepy eyes. The pupils were slitted, like a cats, and they were a milky white. The whites of her eyes where pure black and they seemed to go right through him.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"Are you the one they are after?"

"Yup."

Before he could reply she darted to the lowest branch and picked a feather-like leaf from the tree.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just having some fun. This will create a diversion so we can get away."

She leaned down as far as she could and put the leaf on the nose of a grunt and tickled his face. The black spec-ops Grunt attempted to bat it away and hit an orange-shielded Jackal in the face. The Jackal returned the attack with a well-placed kick. The Grunt jumped upon his tormentor and, in the struggle, rolled into a Lekgolo (Hunter). The huge alien roared and turned around using his shield like a battering ram to knock the two aliens out of commission. The commotion woke up every alien and a huge battle struck out among the Covenant.

The women grabbed the Chief's arm and dragged him out of the battlefield.

"Common you big oaf! Let's go while they beat the crap out of each other!"

The women tugged the Master Chief along until they reached a clearing. The huge Spartan almost ran into her as she stopped short.

"What is it?" He asked.

She put her hand up to silence him. "Straight ahead there are three Kig-yar (Jackals) and a camouflage Elite."

The Chief looked ahead but all he could see were the three minor Kig-yar that she had mentioned. He looked down. "I don't see a…."

He looked around and noticed that the women had disappeared. The Chief scanned the surrounding forest and saw her creeping up on one of the Kig-yar. Just as she was about to smack it in the back of the head one of the other Kig-yar spotted her. The alien gave a surprised squawk as it put it's shield in front of it and began firing at the new threat. The Kig-yar that the women was sneaking up on emitted a strangled squeak as she forced the creatures weapon into the rough folds of it's neck. The women squeezed the trigger and the Chief could hear the aliens bones shatter. She then sprinted across the clearing and her fist connected with and invisible force. The Chief was surprised as anElite's purple-black blood exploded from its jaw.

'She's fast, too fast.' The Chief thought as he looked at her. The Elite roared at his tormenter as the camouflage generator failed and exposed the alien. The women took three fast steps and closed in on the Elite. As she went she wrenched a branch from a tree and smacked the Elite in the back with it. She smiled as the branch broke the Elites spine and the warrior slammed to the ground. But he wasn't dead, well, at least not yet. The women put her boot on the alien's skull and stepped down and its skull exploded, sending blood, fragments of skull and bits of brain into the air and all over the grass.

Her attention shifted to the two Kig-yar that stood in the middle of the clearing, stunned by what they had just witnessed. The women took an advantage of that moment to close in on them and she cracked their heads together. Their skulls caved in and she waved the Chief down.

He looked at her. "Who are you? Or more, what are you?"

She smiled sweetly. "Oh I'm just an ordinary Spartan like you. "

"WHAT!" The Chief exclaimed. "What's your number?"

"I'm SPARTAN 118, Admiral Kat Keyes." She smiled again.

The Master Chief found himself saluting to her. She walked off towards a large clump of trees.

"You don't need to salute to me. Your to cute."

He felt his face go red. No one had ever said that to him before. He watched as Kat pulled back some bushes to reveal a Spectre. Kat jumped In the drivers seat and activated the vehicle. He walked over and looked at her.

"Where did you get this?"

"Does it really matter?" She growled. "The only thing that matters is that we get out of here alive. Where is your HQ?" She asked.

He climbed into the turret seat and activated the plasma turret. "Just over those hills under the cliffs."

He held on for dear life as she accelerated towards the cliffs.

The Master Chief was hustled aside as Marines got Kat cornered.

"Who are you?" One marine asked as he and the others raised their rifles at her head.

"I am SPARTAN 118, Admeral Kat Keyes and I just saved the Chief's ass so you should be thankful." She growled.

The Chief pushed his way past the Marines. "It's true. She did save my ass… and she beat the crap out of three Jackal's and a camouflage Elite all on her own with no weapons."

The marine put his weapon down a bit. "Prove it."


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you peoples know the Covenant names… Lekgolo: Hunter, Sangheili: Elite, Kig-yar: Jackal, Yanme'e : Drone, Uggoy: Grunt, Jiralhanae: Brute, Prophets: Prophets.

Current mood: bored/Spazzy/bitchy

Current music: HIM: Dark light: Rip out the wings of a butterfly

Current hobby: beating the shit out of covenant aliens on Halo 2.  -

ME GOTS NEW COMPUTER! It be's an apple powerbook G4  Tell me what you think of it.

Date: July 16, 2552, Monday. Place: Delta Halo, near the ruins.

The Master Chief looked down at the four golden Zealot Elites that were conversing under him.

"We need to find that human Zealous! The Prophets are not going to give us any more time." The biggest one said.

"I will Kleezmeer! I will find that girl if it takes my life!" The smallest said. He was short and had a high- pitched voice that irritated the Spartan.

The Elites quit bickering and sat down for a long nap. The Master Chief snapped his head up as a hand reached down and tapped his shoulder. There, sitting in the tree above him was a young woman. She smiled at him and swung down to his branch in the great tree.

"Hi." She said. "What did they say about me?"

He stared at her. She had light brown hair that flowed down to the center of her back, scars tracing her body and really creepy eyes. The pupils were slitted, like a cats, and they were a milky white. The whites of her eyes where pure black and they seemed to go right through him.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"Are you the one they are after?"

"Yup."

Before he could reply she darted to the lowest branch and picked a feather-like leaf from the tree.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just having some fun. This will create a diversion so we can get away."

She leaned down as far as she could and put the leaf on the nose of a grunt and tickled his face. The black spec-ops Grunt attempted to bat it away and hit an orange-shielded Jackal in the face. The Jackal returned the attack with a well-placed kick. The Grunt jumped upon his tormentor and, in the struggle, rolled into a Lekgolo (Hunter). The huge alien roared and turned around using his shield like a battering ram to knock the two aliens out of commission. The commotion woke up every alien and a huge battle struck out among the Covenant.

The women grabbed the Chief's arm and dragged him out of the battlefield.

"Common you big oaf! Let's go while they beat the crap out of each other!"

The women tugged the Master Chief along until they reached a clearing. The huge Spartan almost ran into her as she stopped short.

"What is it?" He asked.

She put her hand up to silence him. "Straight ahead there are three Kig-yar (Jackals) and a camouflage Elite."

The Chief looked ahead but all he could see were the three minor Kig-yar that she had mentioned. He looked down. "I don't see a…."

He looked around and noticed that the women had disappeared. The Chief scanned the surrounding forest and saw her creeping up on one of the Kig-yar. Just as she was about to smack it in the back of the head one of the other Kig-yar spotted her. The alien gave a surprised squawk as it put its shield in front of it and began firing at the new threat. The Kig-yar that the woman was sneaking up on emitted a strangled squeak as she grabbed the alien's wrist and forced the creatures weapon into the rough folds of its neck. The women squeezed the trigger and the Chief could hear the alien's bones shatter. She then sprinted across the clearing and her fist connected with and invisible force. The Chief was surprised as an Elite's purple-black blood exploded from its jaw.

'She's fast, too fast.' The Chief thought as he looked at her. The Elite roared at his tormenter as the camouflage generator failed and exposed the alien. The women took three fast steps and closed in on the Elite. As she went she wrenched a branch from a tree and smacked the Elite in the back with it. She smiled as the branch broke the Elites spine and the warrior slammed to the ground. But he wasn't dead, well, at least not yet. The women put her boot on the alien's head and stepped down, its skull exploded, sending blood, fragments of skull and bits of brain into the air and all over the grass.

Her attention shifted to the two Kig-yar that stood in the middle of the clearing, stunned by what they had just witnessed. The women took an advantage of that moment to close in on them. She cracked their heads together. Their skulls caved in and she waved the Chief down.

He looked at her. "Who are you? Or more, what are you?"

She smiled sweetly. "Oh I'm just an ordinary Spartan like you. "

"WHAT!" The Chief exclaimed. "What's your number?"

"I'm SPARTAN 118, Admiral Kat Keyes." She smiled again.

The Master Chief found himself saluting to her. She walked off towards a large clump of trees.

"You don't need to salute to me. Your to cute."

He felt his face go red. No one had ever said that to him before. He watched as Kat pulled back some bushes to reveal a Spectre. Kat jumped in the drivers seat and activated the vehicle. He walked over and looked at her.

"Where did you get this?"

"Does it really matter?" She growled. "The only thing that matters is that we get out of here alive. Where is your HQ?" She asked.

He climbed into the turret seat and activated the plasma turret. "Just over those hills under the cliffs."

He held on for dear life as she accelerated towards the cliffs.

The Master Chief was hustled aside as Marines got Kat cornered.

"Who are you?" One marine asked as he and the others raised their rifles at her head.

"I am SPARTAN 118, Admeral Kat Keyes and I just saved the Chief's ass so you should be thankful." She growled.

The Chief pushed his way past the Marines. "It's true. She did save my ass… and she beat the crap out of three Jackal's and a camouflage Elite all on her own with no weapons."

The marine put his weapon down a bit. "Prove it."

The marine went cross-eyed as an energy blade came to life right under his nose. Kat smiled. "Need any more proof?"

The marine's sweat dripped down his face. "No." He squeaked.

Kat flicked the blade away as she deactivated it. "That's better."

"KAT!" a voice screamed.

Everyone's attention flew to the garden area as a young, orange-haired boy came running forward. Kat's eyes lit up and she tackled the boy. She grabbed his head and gave him a noogie. The boy tried to bat her off.

"Stoppit! Stoppit! That hurts!" the boy yelled. "Stoppit or I'll tell dad!"

Kat grinned and hugged him. "Well, what do you expect from an older sister, a bunch of flowers and a kiss? Common Alucard! I haven't had anyone to bully in nine years! Do you expect me to go easy on you?"

"Y-y-your Alucard's older s-s-sister?" A marine stuttered.

Kat glared at him with her brother still in a headlock. "Yeah, why? Have you been mean?"

A few marines shivered at the sound of her voice. It had the sound of impending doom mixed with the ring of a war bell. Alucard broke free of the headlock and fell over backwards.

"I'm telling dad!" He yelled.

"You're going to tell me what?" an old voice said.

Kat's attention went to the stairs where an old captain stood. He looked at her with gray eyes. He took a few steps forward. "Kat? Is that you?" the old man asked.

Kat's face went from surprised to confused. "Your still living?" she asked.

The old captain walked forward and gave her a hug. When he stepped back he realized just how big she was. He looked from her to the Chief and then back again. "My lord!" He exclaimed. "You're a freaking giant! How did you get so big?"

Kat smiled, "Remember? I'm a Spartan and an escaped Covenant experiment. Mom told you about that, didn't she?"

The man nodded. "Speaking of your mother, she's making dinner right now."

Kat ran off in the direction she guessed to be the kitchen. "She's still living?"

Before Kat could get anywhere close to the doors, a gigantic, lizard-like creature jumped down from the rafters. It was easily 12-feet tall and almost twenty feet long. The creature had human-like hands with fingers tipped with four-inch long claws covered with blood, Kat's blood. The creature screamed in pain as its claws started to disintegrate. Kat held her bleeding shoulder.

"What's the matter? Don't you like my blood?" Kat sneered.

The creature stepped into the light and everyone could properly see that it wasn't any ordinary giant lizard. It had an elongated muzzle, with a lower jawbone that stretched up to the backside of its head. There, a frill of bone jutted out of the back of its head. The eyes were a cold, icy blue with white pupils. It had a human-like body but it was far from human. The tail, which was longer than its entire body, swished behind it and the tip ended in a wicked looking blade. The feet were just like an Elite's but had six-inch long claws on them. This was a Malkirr.

The Master Chief pulled out a BR55 Rifle and sighted on the alien. Kat held her hand out and pushed the barrel of the Rifle down so that it faced the floor.

"This is my fight." She growled. "I've been after this bastard for a few months and now that he has finally come out of cover, I shall kill the little son of a bitch."

Kat raced forward and grabbed the Malkirr's front paw and yanked forward so hard that the alien stumbled forward and fell flat on its face. Kat stepped around so that she had the Malkirr's back to her and readied an Energy sword for the killing strike.

But the Malkirr was faster.

Kat dropped the sword and doubled over as the Malkirr's claws cut into her stomach. The alien grabbed a hold of her shoulders and the two started to wrestle. They turned over and over until they hit a gravity lift. The pair soared up and were deposited onto a rafter far above everyone's head. Everyone heard one of the combatants cry out in pain and to their amazement, the Malkirr's body came falling off of the beam, and Kat along with him.

The Chief held his breath as Kat dangled sixty-five feet above their heads. Her blood fell to the ground and melted the floor. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Kat was able to hoist herself back up onto the beam.

"Kat! What do you need?" The Master Chief asked as he pried a med kit off of a nearby wall.

"I just need some bandages." She said softly.

The Master Chief tossed the med kit up to her and they all saw her pale face and hands appear over the side of the beam and catch the med kit.

"You guys don't worry about me…..I'll be back down if anything bad happens. I'll be fine." Kat said.

"I hope your right." Keyes said as he watched the marines pick up what was left of the Malkirr's body.

WEDNESDAY

The Chief looked at the drifter colony tourists that were visiting around a huge pool table. He leaned over to a Spartan named Tasmin. She was recently found near the Delta Halo control room.

"I hate tourists." He whispered. "They have no clue what it took to get this place up and running."

Tasmin looked at a spider that was crawling up the wall. She smiled and put a little glue in a circle around the spider. "Spider, spider on the wall, ain't you got no brains at all? Don't you know that walls been plastered? Now get off there you little bastard."

She turned around, "I love animals." She then gasped as a spider came down in front of her face on a silk thread. She clapped her hands together and squished the little insect.

The chief looked at her. "I thought you liked animals."

"I do, but spiders just creep me out."

They looked at two girls that were having lunch at one of the tables in the main lobby. They both had huge notebooks with them and they had hardly touched their food. One of them had long, blonde hair and blue eyes whereas the other was slightly taller and had short brown hair. The taller one laughed at her friends comment and was about to write something down when she looked at the wall next to her. She froze as a spider the size of a large cat came crawling down the wall and onto her arm. She stared at it for a few seconds, her eyes getting wide with fear and her mouth twitched. She suddenly jumped up and ran around the room screaming her head off and waving her arms about. She finally ran into a wall next to the two Spartan's and fell over. Tasmin flicked the spider off of her and helped her to sit up.

The other girl came running over. "Brendan! You okay?"

"Urrrugg! I hate spiders!"

The other girl helped Brendan up. "Lets go find some Unggoy to poke!"

"Look! There's one!" Brendan pointed to a black spec-ops grunt that had just come in. the tiny alien turned its head to face the two girls, screamed, and ran back outside. The Chief grabbed their arms and held them back. "Don't annoy that one." He said.

The long haired girl broke free of his grasp. "Hey! If you think yooouuurrree kinda cute." She said.

The Chief smiled. "Here," He said. "Chase after this grunt."

A tiny door opened and a white grunt came out. "If you catch this one you can keep him."

The long-haired one smiled and hugged the Chief so hard that he could hardly breath. "THANK YOU!" she yelled. She let him go and smiled evily at the Grunt. The alien screamed and started to run for the door. The long haired one and Brendan ran after him.

"How long do you think it'll take them?" Tasmin asked.

"I'll give them five minutes." The Chief said.

It didn't take that long for the older girl to catch up to the Grunt. She flew forward and tackled the tiny alien. It squealed in surprise as she hugged it close to her. "I will call you Bob and you will be mine. You shall be my Bob. I'm going to put you in a dog carrier, feed you gerbil food and take you for walks three times a day!"

"Good catch Katie! We can share the Grunty!" Brendan squealed.

Katie started to twitch as she looked at the main entrance door. Two Lekgolo had entered and were looking around. Katie handed the grunt to Brendan and ran over to the huge aliens. She looked up at them and they looked down at her. She grabbed both of their shield arms and pulled them over to the Chief.

"Can I keep them?" she asked.

"Sure. You're the only one that they haven't clobbered yet so go ahead and take them." He pointed to the one on the left. "That ones the female and the others a male."

She squealed and dragged them over to Brendan. "Look Brendy, Look! The Master Chief let me have em!" Katie smiled evily, "Now all I have to catch is an Elite and we can take them home!"

The two girls walked out of the base, well, more rode out of the base on the two Lekgolo.

The Chief looked a little confused. "How did she know I was the Master Chief?"

"Who knows." Tasmin said.

Everyone screamed as something crashed onto the ground. It was a Malkirr. It looked at everyone in the room with yellow eyes.

One guy tried to get close to it. "Come here. Common!" he said in the stupid little voice that you give babies. The creature opened its mouth and roared at him.

The Chief pulled out an M6C Pistol and yelled, "Get away! It's a Malkirr! Get away from it!"

The Malkirr jumped up on top of the pool table and attacked one of the balls. It rolled about and obviously entertained the alien.

Everyone jumped as a screech filled the air. The Chief looked up into the rafters and saw another Malkirr. This one was the biggest he had ever seen.

The Malkirr opened its mouth and screamed again.

"Great, what could possibly go wrong now?" Tasmin asked.

The Chief motioned for her to put her BR55 Rifle down. "I think that thing is Kat. Don't shoot at her or the Malkirr. She obviously wants to fight it."

The Malkirr jumped down and landed on the other Malkirr. The pool table broke under the impact and dust was thrown into the air. The Chief watched as the other Malkirr was thrown out of the dust cloud, it hit the wall and landed on its feet. The new Malkirr came out of the cloud and faced the Chief.

"Get everyone out of here and onto the second floor. Keep them safe." The new Malkirr hissed in a strangely familiar tone. "I have unfinished business to attend to."

"Kat?" The Chief asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes. Now go!"

Kat faced the Malkirr. The alien opened its mouth and laughed. "You think you can beat me? Foolish creature! You belong with all of your little friends." The Malkirr flew forward. "Death is the rightful reward you deserve you sick little parasite!"

The Malkirr brought out an energy sword and flew towards Kat.

The Chief turned around but only to see Kat get run through with the plasma blade.

Kat cried out as the plasma blade cut through her and poked out the other side. The Malkirr pulled the blade out and Kat fell to the ground and turned back into her human self.

Tasmin held the Chief back as he tried to run forward. "KAT!" He yelled.

The Malkirr laughed and poised his sword over Kat for the killing thrust when his head exploded.

Blood flew across the room and splattered the walls, floors and people with bright orange blood, bits of brain and skull fragments. The body crumpled into a heap and the energy sword fell out of his hands and clattered to the floor. The failsafe activated and the weapon was permanently disabled.

The Master Chief ran over to Kat's still form and held her head up onto his lap.

"Kat!" he said while parting her hair away from her pale face. She opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled. She winced when he lightly touched the wound.

"Don't move. You need to stay sill or else you could bleed to death."

The Chief turned his head towards Dorian, a short annoying little Spartan.

"Dorian! Go and get Dr. Halsly and tell her that we have an emergency and that I am bringing the new person up to the medical bay."

Dorian saluted and ran off. Captain Keyes ran up beside the Chief and looked at Kat's wound. He pulled out his side arm, walked over to the dead Malkirr and shot it several times.

"You Fucking Bastard! You almost killed my daughter!" he yelled.

"Captain Jacob Jeremiah Keyes!" an angry voice said from afar. "did you just say the 'f' word?"

The Master Chief quickly scooped up Kat's unconscious body and carried her to the medical bay as an angry looking; grey haired, older woman came down the stairs. Keyes gave an embarrassed smile. This was his wife, Jamie Keyes.


End file.
